Cut Us Free
by Sailor Moonac
Summary: Missing scene from 5x18. Castiel used the box cutters to carve the sigil to go against the angels. But who actually did the sigil cutting before Castiel went to fight the other angels? Slash-ish


**Author's Note**: Ugh. Supernatural 100th episode, you blew my brains out. And I rather value my brain cells. But you know what, it was so damn worth it. And of course after _a lot_ of gratuitous Dean/Castiel, Dean/Sam, hell you could even throw in Dean/Castiel/Sam (or any combination of it) from that episode; this little one-shot resulted. And this is supposed to be Dean/Castiel, but you can throw it into Dean/Castiel/Sam if you squint a little. Or you could just see it as friendship between all three. Spoilers to 5x18, especially that shirtless scene. You know, _that_ shirtless scene. And what happened before _that_ shirtless scene. My brain is still mush. Oh and don't own anything. Brain is too mushed to own anything.

* * *

Cut Us Free

By: Sailor Moonac

When Castiel pulled out the box cutter, Sam startled, worried that he and his brother would start another fight. "The hell are you going to do with that?!" Castiel cast his gaze to Sam briefly before averting his gaze downward to the box cutter. Without answering Sam, Castiel reached upward with his free hand and started to unbutton his shirt. "Uh Cas?" Sam glanced sideways to Dean and stopped.

Of course Sam had realised Castiel and Dean had their own unique bond that lately seemed extremely strained, but even Sam had to admit the look Dean was giving Castiel was a little...Sam wasn't sure what word was supposed to go there. Dean's eyes were alternating between following Castiel's hands as he unbuttoned his shirt and Castiel's steady disapproving (disappointed, Sam's subconscious supplied) gaze. Not for the first time in his life and most certainly not that week, Sam had to wonder if his brother had a thing for the angel. Or at least had something with—for the angel. Infatuation or not, Dean's "you know what, blow me Cas" and "Cas, not for nothing but the last person who looked at me like that, I got laid" followed by the wink had almost made Sam do a double take. If not for the really pressing matter of dealing with a newly-not-dead little half-brother who was about to make the same mistake as his stupid older brother. And besides, it's Dean. Who is so sarcastic and snarky and loves flirting and joking and making inappropriate comments at inappropriate times. But that doesn't explain why Dean was raking his eyes across Castiel's exposed upper body. But then again...Dr. Sexy M.D.

Castiel pushed his shirt back and slid his blazer and trench coat half off his shoulder, breaking eye contact with Dean. Holding up the box cutter in his right hand, he raised it to his pectorals and—

"Woah woah woah, Cas! What the hell?!" Dean grabbed Castiel's hands before the blade could pierce his flesh and gripped Castiel's bare shoulder with his right hand, pushing slightly as if to push Castiel away from the blade in his own hand.

"Dean."

Sam too grabbed Castiel's arm with the blade. "Cas, what are you doing?"

Castiel sighed wearily and shook off Sam and Dean's grip on his arm. "This is the only way that I can take on five angels at once. I'll probably be banished too, but atleast it'll clear the way for you two to get the boy."

"Wait a second here, are you going to carve the 'Angel-be-gone' on your chest?!" Dean stood back with a look of horror on his face and gripped Castiel's shoulder even tighter in his hands.

"Yes."

"Cas—"

"I may not have the same faith in you as your brother—" Castiel cast a glance sideways to meet Sam's eyes. Quickly, his eyes returned to Dean's once again. Always Dean. Sam had to snort internally. "But I still would do anything for you—you and your brother. Especially if it means we can save this world. Now, let me go."

Dean didn't let go of Castiel's shoulder, but Castiel didn't move to remove Dean's hand either. Sam looked between the two of them and shifted awkwardly on his feet. "Uh, guys. We kind of have to save Adam, so—"

"Give it to me. I'll do it." Dean held out his hand for the box cutter. Castiel visibly clenched his jaw briefly before relaxing it. He slid the blade back inside and handed the box cutter to Dean. Dean finally let go of Castiel's shoulder to exchange hands so that the box cutter was in his right and his left on Castiel's other shoulder. "Don't move."

Sam panicked. "Dean, I don't think this is a good time to get even with Cas—"

"Sam. It's fine." Castiel held his gaze steady with Dean as he responded to Sam. He glanced over briefly to meet Sam's eyes before his eyes were pulled back to Dean as Dean started to make the first cut.

"You wouldn't be able to make a good sigil if you did it yourself..." mumbled Dean as he cut the first side of the triangle needed in the sigil.

"Dean." Dean paused and looked up to Castiel who briefly closed his eyes and let out a deep exhale. "You need to cut deeper. Any shallow cuts would heal too quickly and destroy the sigil." Dean played with his grip on the box cutter for a moment before nodding firmly and began re-cutting the healing line of the triangle. Dean slid his left hand down from Castiel's shoulder, sliding (caressing, supplied Sam's subconscious) over Castiel's right pectoral and nipple and moving to Castiel's side, holding him gently in place.

Sam understood then why Dean wanted to be the one to carve the sigil into Castiel's chest. Not to get even with Castiel for beating him into a bloody pulp, but so Castiel wouldn't hurt himself more than necessary to help them. Sam watched as Dean carefully made smooth, but deep lines into Castiel's smooth flesh, tracing along the line of muscle to prevent excessive damage. Dean had thirty years of torture under Alastair and then ten years under Alastair's tutelage; if there was anyone that could make a cut as painful or as painless as possible, it was Dean.

Castiel hissed quietly and clenched his fists as Dean began cutting the circle needed in the sigil. Sam quickly reached out and took a hold of Castiel's hand that was closest to him and gripped tightly in comfort. Castiel reciprocated the squeeze as Dean continued to cut the circle into Castiel's bare flesh. Blood spilled rapidly from the open wounds, indicating the wounds were probably not going to heal very quickly. Castiel clenched his jaw and looked upwards. Dean, darted his eyes upward from Castiel chest to his face briefly before beginning to rub Castiel's side in comfort. Castiel looked back down to meet Dean's eyes before closing his eyes and exhaling lightly. Dean returned his eyes to Castiel's chest. Sam couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at those two as he held Castiel's hand.

With the circle complete, Dean took another step closer to Castiel and began carving the Enochian symbol within the circle. Dean and Castiel were pretty much exchanging breaths now, not that Castiel actually had to breath, suspected Sam. Sam too shifted closer to put his other arm around Castiel's shoulders in what he hoped was comfort. Sam could see Castiel clenching and unclenching his jaw rhythmically in time with Dean's smooth deep cuts to his chest. Sam had to wonder if this was hurting Castiel more than a normal cut would since this was the angel banishing sigil. Even though Sam knew God didn't care, Sam still said a quick prayer to God, praying that this wasn't hurting Castiel any more than a normal cut and for Castiel's safety against the other angels.

Sometime in the process of cutting the middle part of the sigil, Dean's left arm had slid to Castiel's back so that Dean was holding him in a half hug. Sam could feel and see Dean's hand moving in comforting circles on Castiel's back as he finished up the last few symbols outside of the circle. By then, Castiel had reopened his eyes to watch Dean's face. Castiel briefly glanced at Sam who gave him a weak encouraging smile. Castiel did not respond to the smile and looked back to Dean who had finished cutting the sigil into his chest. Dean slid the blade of the box cutter back in and looked up to meet Castiel's eyes. His other arm still encircled Castiel in a half hug as the two of them stood there and stared each other down. Sam had to wonder if Castiel could speak telepathically with Dean with all that eye-contact.

Finally Dean stepped back and removed his arm from Castiel and threw the box cutter to the side. Dean then ran both hands down Castiel's side before reaching for his shirt. Dean pulled his shirt back over his shoulder and carefully began re-buttoning his shirt up, starting from the top. Sam removed his arm around Castiel's shoulder, but still held onto Castiel's right hand in his own. Sam thought it was like foreplay, the slow and rather tense way Dean was re-doing Castiel's clothes. Sam had to bite his lip to suppress his surprise when Dean tucked Castiel's white button-up shirt back into his pants before pulling up his blazer and trench coat. All the while, Castiel stood still with his eyes steady with Dean's and his hand in Sam's. It felt like a quiet comforting moment before the storm.

It was Castiel who stepped back first, pulling his hand from Sam's and away from Dean. "You should be able to hear when I draw the angels away. I won't be able to come back and pull you two out if you get into trouble, so be careful." Castiel turned away and reached to open the door.

"Wait, Cas!" Dean took a step towards Castiel but stopped when he met Castiel's inquiring eyes. "Just...just be careful."

"Yeah Cas, be careful. And good luck." Castiel nodded and opened the door to the warehouse and walked in. Dean watched Castiel disappear into the darkness before walking up to the open door and pressing it shut behind Castiel. Sam could swear he heard Dean mumble an "I'm sorry" into the darkness as he closed the door. Dean stood opposite Sam between the door and looked at Sam. Sam swallowed nervously as he soon heard the clang of metal against metal and said another quick prayer for Castiel's safety.

Quickly, the sound of metal vanished abruptly with the sound of a large gust. Silence reigned for a few moments before Sam heard Castiel's muffled voice. Relief washed over Sam before the being overcome with the cold realisation that there were probably still other angels in there. Looking to his brother, he could see the same worry etched into his face. Suddenly, screams and the sound of a gale erupted from within the warehouse. Dean cast Sam a worried glance before tentatively opening the door. Meeting Sam's eyes once more, Dean quickly disappeared into the building, leaving Sam outside looking heavenward and wondering if they were going to be okay. Sam gulped in a few large breaths of air before opening the door to follow his brother into the darkness. Gripping the angel-killing blade, Sam knew they only had one chance of saving their brother. The only chance Castiel gave them.

* * *

Okay, done. My spontaneous one-shot of the week. You know this has got to be a record for the fastest updating/publishing time for me ever. Damn you Supernatural! My poor brain cells.

So yeah, did anyone else scream like a crazy lunatic when Castiel ripped his shirt off? Well I did, so I had to write this little bit. And even though Castiel and Dean did have a rather big fight (Dean! How could you banish Cas like that?!), they did seem to make up by the end. Sort of. Hopefully Cas will be all right and will make up properly with Dean. Besides, that entire episode was freaking fan-service (not that I'm complaining), and yes to all of you people wondering if you heard Zachariah correctly, he did say "erotically."

So excited for next week's episode, but I will not write another one of these after the episode. I promise. Maybe.

As always, please review and cheers.

-Sailor Moonac


End file.
